Betrayal
by khawarspirit
Summary: How Sloth Betrayed Lust. SlothxLust, one-shot, R&R please


A/N: Hey all. Third fic. :x I finished this like, in 3 hours. Does that mean I'm, like, getting better? Or did I rush? I dunno. You tell me how I did. So I was just watching ep. 47 and got this idea from the dialogues they exchance in the scene they're about to seal Sloth.

The last scene is from epispode 47, "Sealing The Homunculus."

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. At all.

* * *

**W**e both got along reasonably well for a pair of Homunculi, perhaps _too_ well. This level of tolerance among individuals of our kind was uncommon, if not rare, but Sloth and I were not too bothered by the dissimilarities we had. Over the years, we had even managed to overcome some of the differences we had. Sloth's diversity intrigued me. She could be gentle and caring, as she was with Wrath, but at the same time brutal and heartless when it came to carrying out Master's orders. Besides her diverse nature, the fact that she was the only female Homunculus I knew, was the reason that I found her to be so… idiosyncratic.

I trusted her a great deal. There was something about her presence, a peculiar sort of vibe that one could not help but feel comfortable around, and that was the reason I was fond of spending time with her. In all honesty, there was a time I considered her to be my best friend. Although I spent more time with Gluttony, the moments with Sloth were far more valuable to me. Gluttony was a good companion only if you wanted to see every third person you met be devoured alive like a quick yet gory snack, and I must say that I'm not very fond of that particular sight. Sloth, on the other hand, preferred a calm tête-à-tête, which made me enjoy her company all the more.

Our conversations were almost always the same. She told me some of her secrets, thoughts, and conceptions, I told her some of mine, and we discussed them afterwards. It was surprising how many ideas the both of us had in common, chiefly the powerful desire to become human. She knew me better than anyone did. Told me that she had the exact same wishes, just not as compelling as mine. Even Master could not truly understand how this felt. No one could. I wasn't sure if I was able to figure it out, either. Yet I still had them; these thoughts and memories, and every single one of them, I shared with Sloth. I was strangely addicted to her and as the days went by, the unexplainable urge to spend long periods of time with her, increased tenfold.

It's almost as if I was, dare I say it, in love with her…

It was odd, and it was definitely not something that a soulless being like me should feel. I talked to Envy about it, mainly because he was the only homunculus I knew who was not greedy, proud, or ravenous . He wasn't too pleased. Told me that I was being stupid, and that Homunculi are not humans so I should stop trying to pretend to be one. He was wrong, though. I was closer to being human than I, or anyone else, gave me credit for. Closer than any of the others. Those deep and beautiful feelings for Sloth, however, went away sooner than I wanted them to.

It was when I told her that I was in love with her, was when she betrayed me...

It turned out that she was spying on me, for Master. Dante had known that I was recovering memories of events that occurred to me when I was human, so she had told Sloth to keep an eye on me. I found that out when Master summoned me, and mercilessly tortured me with whatever objects she could transmute, saying that I had went against her orders. She told me that I had disobeyed her by acting as if I had feelings, and thereby not having confidence in the promise she had made to us; the promise that Master would make us humans when she had the Philosopher's Stone. That day I had my hair ripped off of my head, my body scarred with cuts and bruises, and my fingernails pulled out, among other things. Never before had I felt so much pain at a single occasion. Master killed me repeatedly, and the stones inside of me kept bringing me back to life just so she could find alternative methods to torment me. At that moment, I wished more than ever that I was human, so that I would just die and be free from the agony.

Sloth broke my heart… My heart that I'm not even supposed to have.

* * *

Now, sitting on a wooden crate, I scan the walls of the warehouse around me, before resting my eyes on the three figures standing the middle of the room. Edward Elric, his younger brother, and Sloth. The older Elric manages to lure Sloth onto the markings on the floor as planned, and I suddenly feel a slight pang of guilt at what I'm doing to her. For a moment I feel a fraction of the feelings I had for her, but I cast the sentiment aside and keep gazing at her form as she loses energy, because of coming in contact with the remains of Trisha Elric, and helplessly melts into a puddle of water. As I look at her trapped inside a Transmutation Circle, right before my eyes, with no way out except death, only one thought keeps coming in my mind: _Sweet revenge._

I chuckle to myself as I see her trying to smudge the circle with a liquid hand.

"Give it up, Sloth. You're not gonna be able to dissolve this transmutation circle," I said, walking towards the symbol on the ground I had shaped just moments before, and extended my fingernails. "I made sure to carve it out especially deep for you."

"Thanks, I owe ya one," said Edward, before tossing the necklace, my only real weakness, in my direction.

"I hope you don't believe I did all this for the locket, Fullmetal," I said, striking the necklace sideways with my elongated nails.

"Lust," said Sloth pathetically, managing to recover only her face because of inadequate strength. "How could you betray our master?"

"Betray?" I mused. That's an interesting word for you to use, Sloth…"

-End-

* * *

A/N: Okay so how was it? R&R please. Any mistakes or errors, do point them out. Reviews will be so much appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
